My Kind of Perfect
by sweetmoment5
Summary: A hopefully cute one-shot in which Austin descibes his kind of perfect! Let's just say that his kind of perfect happens to walk into his life one day... Based on 'My Kind of Perfect' by the amazing David Archuleta!


**Hey guys! Okay, so I got this idea while listening to David Archuleta's 'My Kind Of Perfect.' I really just got this idea of Austin searching for his kind of perfect. So, here you go. The chorus will be put at the end because it seems better there. ;) I hope you like it, :) Review!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'My Kind Of Perfect' or Austin and Ally. :)**

* * *

**A&A **

_1. Like you're like shooting stars. Or write songs on guitar. Got more things to do than stare at a mirror._

His kind of perfect will be like a shooting star. She'll write her own songs on guitar. Or piano. He imagines her sitting at the piano playing a song of her own. She won't like for others to hear her sing because she's shy, but great at singing. She'll be too busy to look in the mirror 24/7, but she'll never be too busy for him. She'll always have time for him.

She's his kind of perfect.

**A&A **

_2. She's anything but typical; a sweet surprise. No matter what she's looking at the bright side._

She'll be extraordinary. She'll be a sweet girl who can't stay the same for too long. She'll know exactly how to make him feel better, and she'll know when change is too much. She can't stand to bring people down because she hates it when people bring _her _down. She'll always look at the bright side because bright side is the best side. She'll know how to make things better when they seem to be getting worse.

She's his kind of perfect.

**A&A **

_3. It's gonna be worth it, 'cause that's what love is. I'll keep searching for My Kind of Perfect.._

She'll be worth it in the relationship. She'll love him unconditionally. She'll be the one that shows him what love is because she _is _love. She would be worth the fight because he's going to love her, too. He'll keep searching for her because she's worth it. She'll always be worth it.

She's his kind of perfect.

**A&A **

_4. They say, "Give it time, Give it time, and it will fall in line," but I keep wondering how and when and why I haven't met you.._

Everyday he gets more and more impatient to find his kind of perfect. The people around him tell him to be patient and everything will happen when it's time, but he can't wait. He needs to find her. He knows that she's searching for him, too. He keeps wondering how he'll meet her. He wonders when it's going to happen; if it'll ever happen. And he wonders why he hasn't met her. Why has he not met his kind of perfect?

**A&A **

_5. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm right. Maybe I just let you walk by._

He hates to think that he may have already met her, but he let her walk away. He hates it because he's searched so much for her to let her go like that. Maybe he's wrong about whether or not she's perfect for him. But he keeps searching because maybe he's right. That's all he needs. The possibility that she is out there keeps him going.

She's his kind of perfect.

**A&A **

_6. What can I say? Maybe I've known you all my life.. _

There wasn't much he had left to say about his kind of perfect. He wouldn't mind if he'd known her all his life because that meant she knew him well enough, and that meant that he knew her. But why hadn't she said anything? He'd also be frustrated if he had known her all his life because he's done so much searching for her to be right there. She was worth it, though.

She's his kind of perfect.

**A&A **

_7. Is she the one? Is it today? _

He'd walk outside, in the mall or somewhere, and wonder if this girl or that girl was the one. Could she be the one he's looking for? But then he knew that she wasn't. Whether it be because she didn't have that innocence to her or because she seemed too perfect to be his kind of perfect. Either way, he hadn't found her. He'd wake up each morning with a smile on his face because he knew he was one day closer to finding his kind of perfect. He'd wake up and ask, "Is it today?" He'd smile and move on with his day. He never lost hope.

She's his kind of perfect.

**A&A **

_8. Will I turn the corner, see my future in a beautiful face? Maybe. _

He would turn a corner and see a beautiful face, but he just walked on by. He couldn't see himself with that beautiful face. He didn't see his future in her face. He couldn't see a relationship with that girl. He just couldn't. He knew his kind of perfect would hold his future with her. He just knew it, and he wouldn't give up until he found her,

She's his kind of perfect.

**A&A **

_9. I'll keep searching for My Kind of Perfect.._

But no matter how many girls he saw, he just couldn't find the one. He didn't see that girl he dreamed of. The one that was like a shooting star. The one that wrote songs and played the piano. The shy, innocent girl he knew was his kind of perfect. He couldn't find that girl that would be worth it because she's love. He would keep searching, though.

She's his kind of perfect.

**A&A **

_10. I was thinking about you; I drew a little picture, but some things you can't put on paper.._

As usual, he was thinking about his kind of perfect, but something was different this time. The store felt more lively than the normal. He heard the jingle of the door and looked up. A happy-looking girl walked in and looked around the store before smiling. He stayed silent as she walked up to the counter which he was behind.

"Hello," she said politely. "I'm looking for a job. Can I talk to the manager?" she asked before smiling shyly at him. He smiled before nodding. "You're talking to him," he replied. She looked at him embarrassed before face-palming. "Oh. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine. I'm Austin," he said before sticking his hand out. She shook it and smiled. "I'm Ally. Nice to meet you," she replied before smiling again.

He had found her. He could see himself with her. She was shy and innocent. She was better than a shooting star. The way she walked in so humbly and happily made her right.

She eyed the piano and her eyes lit up. She walked rapidly to the piano, and her fingers lightly played a sweet melody. She seemed so passionate, and he was in awe. "Did you write that?" he asked as he slowly walked over to the piano.

She looked up and blushed. She always got too lost into her music. She nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I hate getting caught up in my music, though," she said before standing up. "It's fine. You're hired." He smiled at the girl. His kind of perfect.

She's his kind of perfect.

* * *

**Not too sure about the ending. I was pretty proud of most of it, though. Tell me what you thought, and check out my other stories. She Came Along will be updated either later today or Monday. :) Possibly. Thanks Loves!(;**

**-Giggles!(:**


End file.
